The goal of this proposal is to provide highly focused and advanced training in the development, function and dysfunction of the mammalian cerebral cortex at Yale University. The philosophy of this program is to preserve and foster integrative approaches to neurobiology that will interface across genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, systems neuroscience and clinical medicine with respect to the development, organization, function and plasticity of the mammalian cortex. Twenty-eight (28) faculty from ten (10) basic and clinical departments at both Yale School of Medicine and Yale College are participants in this multidisciplinary program. The program offers both depth and breadth. The depth derives from its unique substantive focus on cortical circuits of the rodent, primate and human brain. The breadth of the program derives from the diversity of approaches, spanning genetic, molecular, developmental, systems, theory and cognitive neuroscience. Faculty interests span cortical morphogenesis and axon guidance mechanisms in embryos to memory decline and stroke in elderly humans. Methodologies include deep sequencing; cloning; cell culture; immunocytochemistry; in situ hybridization; electron and two photon microscopy; voltage clamp and whole cell recording; calcium and other forms of optical imaging; biochemistry and molecular analyses; psycho-pharmacology; rodent, monkey and human behavior; in vivo extracellular recording in behaving animals; and fMRI and PET imaging in human subjects. Four predoctoral positions are requested. Trainees are selected by the Executive Committee from an outstanding pool of advanced Neuroscience graduate students at Yale, which are amongst the best in the country and come from a variety of backgrounds in biological and physical sciences. Trainees are selected on the basis of their potential for excellence and leadership in research focused on the mammalian neocortex. Mentors are Ph.D.s and M.D.s. with substantial NIH support and NINDS related research foci on the neurobiology of cortical systems, particularly the development, function and dysfunction, including Alzheimer's, Schizophrenia and Autism. Training includes focused coursework, aggressive mentorship through advisory committees, intensive research apprentice-ship, structured seminar programs, career skills development, extensive oral and written feedback, and numerous opportunities for written and oral presentation of research progress and analysis.